I ll find you
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: De nuevo el mismo sueño, Arthur no para de ver el mismo paisaje y a la misma persona...¿sera que ya le conocía?


Hola, hola! Yo aquí de nuevo molestando gente.

Esta vez algo cortito, que se me ocurrió gracias a una intoxicación con fresas. Espero no este demasiado extraño, obviamente es un AU, seguramente algo OC...pero bueno.

Aclaración: ningún personaje es mio, solo la fantasiosa idea...si fueran míos, bueno dejemos lo en que Gwen no se casaba con Arthur jajaja

**I´ll find you**

**By Duo V.P.V.M.**

De nuevo el mismo sueño.

Cada noche desde que cumplió veinte un sueño en específico se hacía presente en su cabeza. Siempre el mismo lugar, un lago precioso, con agua tan clara como el cristal. Rodeado de arboles robustos y viejos, la neblina paseando libremente por entre los mismos.

Todo el paisaje era mágico, incluyendo a los dos protagonistas del sueño.

Obviamente uno de los personajes era él, envestido en una armadura real y con ropajes rojo sangre, digno de un rey. El otro hombre, al parecer más joven, tenía cabello negro azabache, ensortijado y revuelto, cuerpo delgado y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

No entendía el por qué de la repetición del sueño, después de cinco años, pero cada vez despertaba con un sentimiento de angustia y tristeza que tardaba un buen rato en desaparecer.

Suspirando resignado a que la molestia tardaría en irse, se dispuso a arreglarse para el trabajo, como director de la universidad Camulodunum, o Camelot, como el resto del alumnado lo llamaba, tenía que llegar temprano.

Una vez en su oficina se preparo para el acontecimiento más importante del año, la llegada de los Druidas.

Los druidas, eran realmente como se les llamaba en el campus a los chicos de intercambio o que obtenían becas para asistir. Dado que todo en aquel colegio había terminado relacionado con la leyenda del Rey Arthur desde que había tomado el puesto de director hacia dos años, el apodo de los alumnos también se había modificado. Incluso tenían una mesa redonda, conformada por algunos de los maestros del colegio.

Una vez terminado el discurso de bienvenida, y con algo de tiempo libre el director, Arthur James, se dispuso a darle una ojeada a la información de los nuevos alumnos.

Gwaine, originario ingles, vivió desde los tres en Francia con su padre, alborotador pero con buenas notas. Sería el demonio personal del prefecto León, definitivamente. Un par de chicos americanos más, nada notable. Fue el último quien llamo su atención.

Colín Emrys Morgan, único becado ese año, calificación perfecta.

No había foto, pero seguro que lo reconocía de inmediato, los cerebritos siempre tenían la misma pinta.

Terminado el escaneo estudiantil, se encamino al auditorio donde el alumnado completo esperaba por él.

Apenas entro al edificio sintió como si algo importante fuera a pasar, algo increíble, casi mágico podría decir. Pero el nunca había sido un hombre que creyera demasiado en la magia, así que lo desestimo, así como desestimaba el sueño recurrente o la sensación que dejaba.

Camino por el pasillo central de manera firme, con postura recta y digna de una figura superior y de respeto; el auditorio quedo en silencio total.

Ni bien se hubo parado sobre el pódium busco a los druidas. Los encontró en las primeras filas, todos con caras de preocupación ante su presencia; bien, que comenzaran así, ya luego notarían que él no daba realmente miedo.

- queridos alumnos, nos reunimos aquí hoy para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevos compañeros de aulas, colegio y estudios – comenzó el discurso – para los nuevos sepan que este será su hogar, los alumnos su familia y que deben respetarse como tal.

Los pobres chicos sonrieron un poco, aliviados.

- y como familia, estamos en el deber de conocer a cada miembro, por lo que pediré a los alumnos suban una vez escuchen su nombre, tomen el micrófono y digan su nombre, edad y carrera, si gustan pueden decir algo sobre sus gustos, apodos o lo que quieran, sean breves pues son una cantidad razonable. – termino sonriendo un poco, era hora de calificar el producto.

Uno a uno pasaron, algunos tan nerviosos que tenían que repetir la información, otros tan decididos que parecían rígidos cual tablas, únicamente el chico llamado Gwaine parecía contento con la idea de hablar en público.

- Morgan, Colín – llamo en voz alta.

El chico se elevo de entre los últimos Druidas, pantalones de mezclilla no demasiado entallados, camisa de franela y una playera no muy ajustada eran sus prendas, tenía el aire de un escritor o algún historiador, no de un cerebrito . Tenía las orejas más grandes que la media y estas presentaban un color rojo, seguramente por la vergüenza de hablar frente a otros.

- mi nombre es Colín Emrys Morgan, tengo veinte años, estudio lenguas, soy becado, me gusta la naturaleza y odio que me llamen por mi nombre. – soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen, guapo? – grito Gwaine desde su lugar. Arthur hiso una mueca, el chico seria una ficha, pensó cuando vio a Leon acercarse a donde se encontraba. Ignoro el hecho que las palabras dirigidas al chico le habían molestado un poco, solo un poco.

- Merlin, me gusta que me digan Merlin – susurro en el micrófono.

- ¿Merlin como el mago? – pregunto una chica de las primeras filas.

-si, Merlin como el mago – respondió sonriendo.

Fue en ese momento que la mirada del chico y del director conectaron. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y la aparente neblina que cubría su mente se disipo. Todo tubo sentido en ese momento.

Los sueños, la sensación de pérdida, la molestia ante las palabras de Gwaine.

- Merlin – susurro Arthur caminado lentamente hacia el chico, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando los ojos del pelinegro se aguaron al verlo acercarse.

Era él, su Merlin. El chico que nada más llegar al reino lo desafío, el chico que se convirtió en el peor sirviente que podía existir y al mismo tiempo era el mejor amigo. De quien se enamoro, quien lo protegió contra todo. A quien dejo desolado cuando la espada de Mordred cruzo su pecho.

- Arthur – soltó el menor riendo.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso para el rubio, recuerda haber abrazado a Merlin y besarlo sin importarle nada, también recuerda una calidez desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos y sentir como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba.

Apenas se separo de los labios del mago noto los cambios, algunas de las pancartas de las paredes habían sido arrancadas, las sillas se habían volcado en varios lugares y el resto de los presentes se miraban confusos unos a otros.

El grito de Gwaine rompió el silencio.

-¡Leon! – soltó de repente el castaño, saltando sobre el confundido hombre.

Inmediatamente muchos de los alumnos e incluso profesores soltaron exclamaciones, gritos y risas. Aquello era un reencuentro milenario.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pegunto confundido

- el hechizo se rompió – dijo Merlin sonriendo, aun abrazado a su cuerpo.

- ¿hechizo?

- cuando Mordred te hirió, no pude hacer nada, estabas muriendo y yo no podía pararlo, así que conjure un hechizo, que me permitiera encontrarte en otra vida, en otra época para poder estar al fin juntos. – explico el mago – pero mi desesperación y deseo fue demasiado fuerte, termine envolviendo a prácticamente todo Camelot.

-¿por qué tardamos tanto en encontrarnos? – interrogo Arthur

- una de las clausulas, por así llamarlas, del hechizo dictaba que se rompería cuando todas las partes incluidas estuvieran en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Era demasiada la gente que envolví en el hechizo, tardo mucho para que se reunieran todos.

- ¿y tú lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo? – le cuestiono preocupado el rubio.

- yo nunca reencarne. De hecho no puedo morir, soy inmortal Arthur.

Aquel descubrimiento le golpeo cual roca. Merlin, su Merlin, el hombre más dulce que conocía había permanecido todo este tiempo esperando; Solo.

Le abrazo más fuerte, como intentando volverse uno.

- no volverás a estar solo, jamás. Así tenga que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo demonio, no te volveré a dejar.

- lo sé – fue toda la respuesta del mago.

Y mientras se fundían en un beso, la audiencia completa les animaba, riendo entre sus seres queridos.

Ahora el único problema sería explicarles a los padres por que sus hijos no parecían querer dejar las instalaciones o por que había varios profesores aferrados a sus alumnos. Pero eso se podía resolver después, porque lo impórtate era que le había encontrado; la otra cara de la misma moneda.


End file.
